


Shitty week

by SaSatan



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mention of suicidal behaviour, Tiger centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Kotetsu is having a real bad week and Barnaby is actually not helping, but making it worse.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote in half an hour because I suddenly got inspired to write. It just something that wont leave me alone because let's be honest, Kotetsu doesnt have it easy at all
> 
> Sorry for bad grammar and stuff

Kotetsu closed his locker with a little more force than necessary. He breathed hard through his nose, leaning his forehead against his locker.  
Some heroes went already home, some went training and Bunny was showering.

Absolutely nothing went like it should or hoped. Kaede was mad at him for something he can't remember, the list growing. No points for him this week, because all he did was getting hurt while saving people. Well, trying to at least.  
Kotetsu closed his eyes as he remembered the little boy, crying. He was too slow, too weak and his power already spend. The boy only had a broken arm at the end, Bunny could save the boy, thank lord. It didn't make Kotetsu feel better, at all.

Like most times, the media was harsh on him. Nothing new there, but with everything going wrong this week? It hurts a little more than usual, than it should.

Today was no different than normal. He got late to work, got scolded for it. An elderly woman tried to get her cat down the tree, Kotetsu just had to help, but it was cliched, so Kotetsu didn't bother to explain why he was late. It wouldn't change anything.

Him and Bunny had two interviews, but they mostly asked Bunny question, as usual. The few question Tiger got were harsh reminder that he failed a bunch of times. So that was no fun.

Kotetsu couldn't remember anymore what the crime was, he only remembered the scream of a woman, so he went to help, losing the culprit and getting Bunny mad.  
At least this time, Tiger was the one to save the woman, he knows it doesn't matter who saves a persons live, but today he couldn't help it. The woman thanked him over and over, and Tiger tried to explain she should leave the area, not suspecting the car behind him. The woman screamed again, ran and before Tiger could turn, he got hit by the car. 

It was the culprit, who stole a car and tried to escape, but Fire Emblem caught the culprit, so there's that, right?  
No. For some reason, everyone was mad at Tiger, Bunny was actually furious. Tiger tried to apologise, but it's not like someone was listening.

The media made fun of him, like usual.

All in all, it was a shitty week. A week that called for some heavy drinking. Preferably alone at home, so he doesn't do something stupid.

It shouldn't hurt Kotetsu at this point. For a long time, he was just a failure. As a hero, as a father. Even as a friend he was just no good.

He took a deep breath. His back was killing him. His body hurts from this week forth of mistakes, his heart hurting, because he managed to make Kaede mad at him. Again.  
He let the breath out slowly. He's just so tired.

The water of the shower stopped, a door opening and then footsteps. Kotetsu took another deep breath and smiled. He turned around.

Bunny was obviously still mad at him. Again, nothing new there. He didn't bother to look at Tiger, so he took the change and went to the shower stalls, hiding his bruises.

Kotetsu didn't stay long under the water, the bruises were too fresh to stay too long under hard water pressure.  
He put his fresh clothes on and went out, actually not expecting to see Bunny still there.

Barnaby decided to lean on the lockers, his arms crossed. Kotetsu doesn't like where this is leading to.

So Kotetsu did what he did best. Ramble.

"What were you thinking? Did you even think?", Bunny was faster than him, because after some years you catch something from others. Kotetsu laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Well, you know how it is! Sometimes my body just works faster than my brain.", he laughed again, this time hopefully not as nervous. 

Barnaby was not happy with his excuse, as a matter of fact.

"This is not the time for jokes! Not only could you get seriously hurt, but you also almost let the culprit escape!", Bunny sighed and took his glasses off, so he could rub face with a hand.

Kotetsu knows, that logically, Bunny was probably just worried, but he couldn't help feeling hurt. Bunny wasn't even saying something new, something Kotetsu didn't already knew.

"Sometimes I don't even know, why I still bother with you.", it was said under his breath, probably not even meant to be heard by Tiger, but he did. He heard and having a canon blast his head off would hurt less.

While Barnaby was berating Kotetsu for his recklessness this week, he stopped listening. Kotetsu didn't try to hide his pain anymore, because he kept himself asking the same.

Why did Barnaby still bother with him? An old man. And old man, whose power went down to one minute, who's basically useless. An old man, who feels ashamed that he has feelings for his 10 years younger partner.

Barnaby stopped talking, just stared at Kotetsu in shock. In panic.

Kotetsu laughed at Bunny. "What's with the face, 'handsome'!" 

A drop fell on his shirt. Kotetsu looked down, and felt something wet on his chin. When did he start to cry?

Bunny took a step closer and Kotetsu panicked. He fled.

He could hear Bunny yelling after him, but he couldn't bear it now. Not today. He just wanted to go home.

Kotetsu couldn't help it to laugh again, what would the media say when they would see him cry?

Ah, what a real shitty week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shitty week turned into a good week, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains what kaede felt and the heroes.
> 
> I actually wanted to write more about everyone's relationship to tiger but that would mean write lots more and I can't promise that lol
> 
> Also, sorry for errors of any kind, please enjoy 
> 
> IMPORTANT mention of suicidal, no one actually talks about this, dragon kid just mention it once and that's it, promise. I worry about tiger and it's my opinion but sometimes I get the feeling tiger is kinda suicidal, not actively trying to die but likes to challenge his change and it makes me sad

Kaede wasn't mad at her dad, just a little upset. Few of her classmate talked happily about their parents, something rare, now that they are all teenagers.

Now she knows why her dad couldn't always be at her side, that she sounding like a brat, whining that her dad couldn't keep his promise. To her defend, she did in fact not know about her dad being Wild Tiger. It still didn't make her feel better, it still hurt that she couldn't go home and tell him what Carens older sister did.

And then, as the Kaburagi family was enjoying their dinner and watching TV, they had to sit silently and watch as Tiger got shot with a NEXT power, something about supersonic, Kaede didn't bother to listen, to worried about her father.

Her grandmother put a gentle hand on top of her hand, smiling reassuringly.  
Kaede smiled back, what else was there to do?

And then they had to wait a whole day till Kotetsu thought of calling, to say he's fine and not dead.

And Kaede was so angry at him, so worried and for a second, she believed he was badly hurt. (She didn't want to think of the possibility of him being dead or about to, she refused.)

The media didn't say anything, they were concerned but at the same time mocked Wild Tiger, it was subtle but Anju heard it and scoffed, ranted at the TV, it was obvious why Kotetsu didn't move out of the way! There was a school bus behind him, what was he supposed to do? Uncle Muramasa tried to change the topic.

So yes, when her father called she yelled at him. And regretted it immediately.  
It was childish, but she was so worried. They all were, but everyone were convinced that Kotetsu was just fine, needed to rest. Give it time. They didn't see Kotetsu lying on the ground, a hole in suit, believed that he was dead.

Grandmother said just to call and tell him that she loves him, that's enough. And she tried, but everytime she picked her phone to call her father, she convinced herself that he's busy and that a mere message wasn't good enough, and so a week passed. With no word from her father, which made Kaede feel weird, because he always called, even before she knew he was Wild Tiger and she was mad at him, because he broke another promise.  
It was a weird feeling, her stomach feeling hollow and her throat tight and hot.

This time while eating dinner, they watched Kotetsu getting hit by a car.

"Shouldn't they worry about his health? Who cares if he let the culprit get away! We all clearly saw that he saved a woman, isn't that something good?", her grandmothers outburst interrupted Kaedes thoughts.

Uncle Muramasa nodded, his face thight and angry.

She will let her father rest for today, she will call him tomorrow the second she has the chance.

Kotetsu was forced to go to the infirmary and then check by Saitou, not that his suit has any bigger damages.

Blue Rose sat heavily down on the bench. The other heroes in similar mood.

She, Fire Emblem and Rock Bison went berserk, when they saw what Wild Tiger did. It's not that he did something wrong, he's just so reckless sometimes they worry sick to the point they yell at him. Now she understood why her father yelled at her and scolded her, when she was seven and got lost. You worry to the point you get angry.

Even Sky High was sad, seemed nearly as if he was disappointed.

Tiger tried to apologise, which made the knots in Karinas stomach become tighter, to the point it hurts, but was interrupted by Agnes, who had a snarky comment for Tiger. Sometimes, Karina gets extremely mad at Agnes, but it's not like she can say something.

While they changed, Nathan kept on rambling about Tigers behaviour, obviously worried but they tried to hide it.

Dragon Kid was the first one ready to go, but stopped at the doors, Origami right behind her.

"Y'know, I heard someone saying, that they are worried about Tiger, because he seems suicidal. Maybe we should talk to him?", everyone was quiet, Kid looking around, fidgeting.

Origami looked ready to cry.

Bison was the first one to move. "I hope not, kiddo. I'm gonna go train some more.", he took a towel, shut his locker and went without looking back.

Sky High sighed and mentioned his dog, John, so he left with the two younger ones.

Karina looked at Nathan, fear in her eyes. Nathan looked back at her and shook their head. "I will join Bison. Interested?"

Blue Rose declined. She still needs to do her homework. Maybe she could ask her mom to show her how to back some muffins. Tiger surely likes muffins, correct?

He's an idiot. He should have realized there was something wrong with Kotetsu. Why didn't he? Why did he even said something hurtful to him?

Barnaby cursed again, who knew Kotetsu could run away so fast. 

Should he wait at Kotetsus home? What if he won't come? What would he do, if Kotetsu starts drinking and gets hurt? Barnaby couldn't forgive himself, it that would be the case. He still can't forgive himself for the fact he shoot at his best friends once. Nor the fact that he beat into him senseless before that. He's working on forgiving himself, because Kotetsu did and said so, but it's not so easy when he goes and hurt the old man again, just only this time it's with words.

Barnaby was running aimlessly at this point. He already lost Kotetsu before he left the building, but kept going in the hopes he would catch up.  
Obviously that didn't happen. 

His feet brought him to the cemetery. Slightly out of breathe, Barnaby stand in front of the gates. He knows that Tomoes grave was back in Oriental Town, so why would Kotetsu be here?

He groaned. The old man was rubbing off all his bad habits on him.

Barnaby walked this time, not feeling like running anymore. His gut leading him where to go.

He had to swallow hard, his throat tight. Kotetsu was there, in front of his parents grave, sitting cross legged.

Barnaby didn't try to hide his presence, walking calmly towards the older man.

"I never meant to be a burden. I knew I should have retired when Tomoe died, being there for Kaede.", Kotetsu took a long breath, swallowing. He looked up to the sky.

"I just couldn't. I left my wife alone, to be a hero. Trying to help people. For what?", Barnaby flinched when he heard Kotetsu laugh, harsh and humourless.

"I messed up. Big time, and I don't know how to fix it.", Kotetsu went quiet, his words barely loud enough to hear. He looked down at his hands.

Barnaby tried to think of something to say. Anything. He couldn't, so he clenched his teeth, his knuckles turning white from the too tight fists.

"I never meant to be a burden.", by the way his voice broke at the end, he started crying, Barnaby standing behind him, helpless.

A shaky exhale and Kotetsu turned his head to Bunny. He smiled at him, it was wobbly and it was painful, Barnaby had to fight his own tears.

"Maybe it's for the best when I go back to second league. What do you think?", his faked joy made Barnaby sick, hearing those words made his heart cringe painfully.

And still, Barnaby has no words, so he shakes his head, trying to beg Kotetsu to rethink those words with his eyes.

Kotetsus smile disappeared slowly, the gleam in his eyes long gone. He looked back at the tombstone.

"I wish I could have met them. So I could tell them what a brilliant boy they have.", Barnaby didn't bother anymore and let his tears fall freely. Not because he's still hurting from his loss, but from the what-ifs.

He dropped to his knees behind Kotetsu and hugged him to his chest, his arms around the other male.

Barnaby wasn't sure what he was babbling, but he hopes that Kotetsu understood.

A hand on his wrist made him look up, Kotetsus pain obvious in his eyes.

"I love you."

Barnabys tears stopped immediately. He misunderstood, he had to. There was no way that Tiger was in love with him. Not this precious, wonderful man.

Kotetsus shaky laugh and ugly smile tell him otherwise. 

With a burst of happiness, Barnaby pushed them both on the ground, hugging Kotetsu harder. 

Tiger made a confused noise, the nickname floating in the air.

"I love you so much. I loved you for so long.", he heard Tiger gasp. An honest to god gasp. Barnaby started to giggle, that turned to a belly laugh, shaking his whole body, along with Kotetsus, who than joined in.

"Let's go home. I will make you fried rice, what do you say?", Kotetsu looked at Barnaby through wet eyelashes and nodded. A blinding smile on his face. Just looking at his smile makes Barnaby feel relaxed.

What a wonderful week this turned into.

Barnaby swears he could hear the bird chirp. That never happened before. A joyful laughter reminded him, he also never had Kotetsu stay at his home before as his boyfriend.

He was preparing breakfast for them, when Kaede called. He finished the eggs and put them on the little table, which Kotetsu forced him into buying some time ago. An hour passed, but Barnaby didn't had it in him to be upset about the cold food, while listening to Kotetsu, laughing and generally bringing the sun into his home.

Barnaby turned the TV on, a special was on. The raindrops hitting his window, reminding Barnaby that it is not possible to hear birds chirp nor feel the sun. He looked at Kotetsu, smiling so big and brightly.

Barnaby didn't pay attention to the special on TV, content watching Tiger instead.

"We would like to hear from the citizens what they think of our heroes! Hello, young lady! Any favourite hero?"

"I just love Barnaby! He's so gentle and nice. But Wild Tiger is a true hero! He saved my mom a few years back. My mom loves to tell the story, even though her life was in danger.", the young brunette laughed, her friends beside her nodding along.

"You, sir! What is your opinion on our heroes?"

"Sky High shows real charisma, not like that Brooks boy. But young folks go for the looks. Well, Wild Tiger does a splendid job, don't you think? I have bad hips and I was out with my grandson, Tom hurt himself while playing. I was too slow getting up the bench, but Wild Tiger was there and comforted my Tom! I wanted to show my gratitude, but he said something about being late.", the elderly man laughed, his grandson next to him nodded excitedly.

"Tiger helped me with my groceries, he's such a kind man.", an elderly woman said next.

"I hate to admit it, but I was so scared, but Tiger made us laugh, I felt bad for laughing, because I knew he was getting hurt. Wild Tiger is great.", the woman blushed, a shy smile on her face.

"Wow, everyone had something nice to say to our heroes, but it's obvious that everyone agrees that Wild Tiger is our true Hero of Sternbild! Saving people, while making you laugh and also helping even on his free days! What an amazing man, never change Wild Tiger.", the moderator was happy to declare Wild Tiger as hero of the week, if not of the month.

They showed more citizens, happily tell the camera who their favourite was, but still including Tiger.

Yuri turned off his TV, the file on his desk glaring at him.

He looked out of his window, the rain heavy.

The file with some public damages fell into the trash can next to his desk. How could this happen?

Well, Yuri decided, it was indeed a long week. The damages could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include what the people of sternbild thinks of our tiger, I hope it worked out like I imanged
> 
> And yes. I threw yuri in and made him to make those dumb files disappear about public damages. Just for once, who the fuck cares if tiger breaks a statue? He saved like 10 people in one go while sacrificed an ugly piece of metal  
> Ugh sorry I tend to ramble

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm gonna write something more to it, maybe not. I cant promise shit


End file.
